Tres Días Disfrazada de Angel
by GirlBender L
Summary: Katara no vive con sus padres, ambos están separados. Sin embargo su papá reaparece un día en su vida, obligándola por medio de la ley a pasar tres días a la semana en su casa, con su nueva familia. ¿Quién iba a saber que esto iba a ser bueno? Si aunque ella detesta ir allí seguido, es por lo mismo que conoce a su primer amor. Aquel hermanastro simpático, dos años menor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!**_

**_me he desaparecido del fandom durante muuucho tiempo, y me arrepiento, de veras! pero ya saben como es uno, siempre siendo vencido por la curiosidad._**

**_honestamente, se me fue la inspiración. jajaja. Antes escribía Kataang porque me inspiraba, y me sentía identificada con esa pareja. Luego me sentí más como "NaruHina, y después como "InuKag". (jajaja, si no saben de que hablo, no importa)_**

**¡Lo importante es que regresé con lo que se me ha ocurrido para esta perejita! Y probablemente estén en desacuerdo con la historia, pero intentaré hacerla lo más pura e interesante posible. **

**sin más les presento:**

* * *

_**Tres Días Disfrazada De Angel**_

_**-Por GirlBender L-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Prólogo**

**Amenaza Que Decide el Destino.**

.

.

.

_Si tuviese que describirme en una palabra, esa sería revolucionaria._

Pero no debo hacerlo hoy, así que comenzaré más detalladamente. Mi nombre es Katara South, y consto con dieciocho años de edad. Soy la orgullosa portadora de una indomable cabellera castaña de longitud hasta la cintura, piel morena, ojos azules y una estatura promedio para una chica de mi edad. Pero más que nada, me alegro de tener esta personalidad. Y la cuestión es que yo nací para ser salvaje. Me encanta la aventura, acción, algo de riesgo de vez en cuando… amo rebatir opiniones ajenas y dar a mostrar todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Soy independiente, algo mandona y controladora, según mis amigos. Esto último es irónico, puesto que mantengo todo controlado, todo, menos mis sentimientos. Aunque claro, como toda buena ciudadana, me porto educada cuando debo de hacerlo; y nunca dejo de lado mi parte femenina.

Crecí en la parte sur mi país, acompañada de mi madre, conocida como Kya, mi padre, de nombre Hakoda, y durante breve un tiempo de mi hermano Sokka, quien era siete años mayor. Por desgracia, cuando yo apenas contaba con seis meses de edad, Sokka murió en un accidente. El hielo que se encontraba pisando mientras patinaba comenzó a quebrarse, y cayó directo en el agua helada, consiguiendo así una tortuosa hipotermia que acabó con su vida en cuestión de un par de una noche, y unas horas más. Desde ese día mis padres decidieron que ir a patinar a los estanques congelados estaría prohibido para mí; y a raíz de la ausencia de mi hermano, comenzaron con leves problemas matrimoniales, que con el pasar del tiempo se acrecentaron. Finalmente se divorciaron, cuando yo tenía alrededor de dos años. Un año y medio después mi madre contrajo matrimonio nuevamente, y cinco meses después descubrió que había quedado embarazada. Tuvo una bebita, y la nombró Toph.

He de decir que me encariñé con esa chiquilla de piel pálida y ojos tan claros que la hacen parecer ciega, aunque en realidad no lo esté. Toph y yo compartimos una estrecha relación, y nos tratamos como si fuésemos hermanas. Prácticamente lo somos, pero solo a la mitad. _¿Me estoy dando a entender? Esto de describirme y relatar mi pasado no se me hace fácil, a decir verdad._

En fin, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Con el paso de los años, el amor entre mi madre y su segundo esposo se desvaneció, y nos vimos abandonadas una mañana: el muy desgraciado se nos había dejado solas a mamá, Toph y a mí. Fue duro, pero tarde o temprano lo superamos. Mi madre necesitaba despejar su mente de toda tristeza, y optó por trabajar más seguido de lo acostumbrado. Al punto en que nos dejó viviendo con la abuela, porque debía asistir a otros países, y solo podíamos estar con ella una semana al mes. Toph nunca decía nada al respecto, y yo, pues estaba molesta realmente; pero terminé aceptando esto también, y en cuanto alcancé mi edad actual, comencé a preparar todo para ir a vivir a mi propio apartamento. Toph vino conmigo, también, y nos mudamos justamente el día en que ella cumplía quince años. Gracias a un trabajo estable de medio tiempo logré mantenernos, y Toph se esforzó bastante con sus estudios. Igualmente ella trabajaba los fines de semana, que era cuando no debía asistir a la escuela. Visitábamos a la abuela cada vez que podíamos, sabiendo que estaba mejor sin nosotras, puesto que ya era anciana y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cuidar de los demás. Ella, y el abuelo Pakku, estaban de maravilla solos, aunque dijesen siempre lo contrario.

De esta forma transcurrió mi vida hasta el día de hoy. Y diré que hoy no ha sido un día agradable.

Mi padre, quien dijo que ya no deseaba verme más desde que tengo cinco años, ha reaparecido en mi vida repentinamente, diciendo que lamenta haber estado incomunicado tantos años, y pidiendo que vaya a visitarlo todos los fines de semana. Que vaya a conocer a su nueva familia…

Y en un principio me negué. Me negué una y otra vez, con todas mis fuerzas. Pero él insistió, y terminó haciéndolo todo bajo amenazas y el medio legal. Dijo que si yo no lo visitaba en estos dos años que me quedan siendo menor de edad, entonces me delataría con el abogado diciéndole que yo vivía sin un tutor legal, y que éste me obligaría a vivir con mi padre. Aparte de eso, también demandaría a mi madre por supuesto abandono, y sé perfectamente que un daño así no le sentaría para nada bien.

Así fue como acepté el comienzo de ésta historia; la manera en que me enamoré locamente de quien menos debía hacerlo: _Mi hermanastro menor. _

_._

* * *

_**Tataan! hasta aquí, por ahora. Como ven, serán capitulos cortos. E iré actualizando cada 15 días aproximadamente. **_

_**Los reviews son Gratis! así que si desean dejarme uno para elevarme un poquito mi autoestima, los aceptaré más que gustosa :3**_

_**Saludos desde Guatemala!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Por ser la primera publicación, les dejaré 2x1, jajajaja.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Tres Días Disfrazada de Angel**_

_**-Por GirlBender L-**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo Uno**_

_**Paciencia y Presentación**_

.

.

_-Pero mamá, ¡Debes poder hacer algo al respecto!-_

_-Ya te he dicho que no está en mis posibilidades, Katara; aún eres menor de edad, y hasta que cumplas veinte podrás elegir si deseas ver a tu padre o no.-_

_-¿Al menos puedes arreglar que Toph vaya conmigo?- _

_-No, hija. He hablado con tu padre ya, y dice que esa chica no es su hija, y que por lo tanto no es su responsabilidad.- _

_-Esto es una injusticia.-_

_-Lo sé… Oye, te llamaré luego, mi descanso ya terminó y debo presentarme a trabajar nuevamente. Adiós, te quiero. Envíale saludos a Tophie.-_

_-bien, suerte.-_

Y ahí se iba su último intento desesperado por librarse de tal compromiso. Su última esperanza de pasarla bien los fines de semana… Sentía que todo se desvanecía al momento en que su madre cortaba la llamada telefónica. Bueno, no la culpaba.

-Mamá te envía saludos.- Dijo sin más la morena, como si fuesen las últimas palabras buenas que diría en su vida. Suspiró.

-Oh, vaya, se acordó de mi existencia.- Katara estaba de espaldas preparando su maleta, pero habría podido jurar que si se daba la vuelta en ese preciso momento, vería a Toph rodando los ojos y soplando su flequillo. Un típico gesto de su hermana.

Al terminar de empacar, recogió su cabello en una trenza, y llevó sus objetos al auto. A cada paso que daba, a cada minuto que corría, se sentía más desairada. Desalentada.

-Toph, ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien sola?- Preguntó por lo que parecía ser ya una milésima vez para la pelinegra, quién sonrió con aires de indiferencia y se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto del recién encerado automóvil de pintura celeste.

-¡_Kat_, te he dicho que sí un millón de veces! ¿Es que no confías en mí? No es como si fuese a hacer una fiesta durante tus días de ausencia, o algo así… Sabes que no soy de esa clase de chicas, yo prefiero pasar desapercibida.-

-Lo sé, pero me quedaría más tranquila si fueras a pasarla con Gran Gran estos días.-

-¡Está bien, está bien! Lo haré con tal de que te calles. Pareces mi madre.-

Ambas rieron levemente, y la morena puso el vehículo en marcha. Dejó a Toph en casa de sus abuelos y se marchó solitariamente a su nuevo rumbo, no sin antes despedirse con un fuerte abrazo. Sabía que allí estaría bien, pues en casa de sus abuelos Toph siempre hallaba comida caliente, ropa limpia, abrigo y compañía.

* * *

.

El timbre sonó. Una. Dos, tres veces. Continuó presionándolo y nada. Estaba aliviada de no recibir respuesta alguna, y pensó que se podría marchar con aquel pretexto. Pero para su desgracia, un joven apareció. _Y no era aquel prospecto al cual se le podía llamar feo…_

Era un poco más alto que ella, de piel blanca y cabeza rapada, con una sudadera naranja y jeans desgastados. Tenía puesto un gorro con una flecha celeste en el medio, y sus ojos eran cubiertos por un par de oscuros lentes de sol. En su mano derecha llevaba un Skateboard negro, con una raya blanca en el centro.

-Ah, hola. Tú debes ser Katara, ¿verdad? Hakoda dijo que llegarías, pero no me avisó a qué hora.-

-Eh, hola. Tú eres… Disculpa mi ignorancia, pero, ¿quién eres tú?-

-Supongo que no te habló de mí.- Se notó de un ligerísimo deje de molestia en su voz. –Yo soy Aang, el hijastro menor de tu padre. Él no se encuentra en este momento, pero pasa, es tu casa después de todo.-

-Gracias.- Tomó su maleta, le sonrió al que ahora sería su compañía y entró a la residencia. Era un lugar bello, bien decorado, con ventanales amplios, gran jardín y hasta una piscina.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí, y te daré un recorrido por el lugar.-

-Gracias.- Y de veras quiso entablar conversación alguna con aquel desconocido que se hacía llamar su hermanastro, ¡Pero no pudo! Porque, pues, no lo conocía, ¡¿Y de qué demonios hablas con alguien que nunca has conocido?!

Aang le mostró cada habitación del lugar, y conforme se adentraba a las alcobas se deba cuenta que todo se iba viendo más hermoso. Katara no pudo evitar enfadarse un poco, porque la casa que compartió con su padre jamás fue de tantos lujos. Quizás él nunca amó a su primera familia de verdad…

-Y dime, Katara, ¿Por qué hasta ahora nos visitas? ¡Digo! Si es que no te molesta la pregunta.-

-No, realmente no me molesta.- se dejaron caer en los sillones de la sala. –Lo que ocurre es que Hakoda me ha obligado a venir a visitarle antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Sabe que después ya no habrá nada que pueda hacer.-

-Oh, ya veo.- Aang frunció el ceño y se deshizo de los lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojo; dando a conocer a la morena aquellas hermosas cuencas de un gris resplandeciente.

-Y… ¿puedo saber por qué nunca escuché que tenía un hermanastro?-

-Es cuestión de tu padre. Él nunca ha querido presentarme como su hijastro o algo por el estilo. Ni a mí ni a mi hermana, Yue.-

-Él puede llegar a ser… - y luego ambos concluyeron la oración al unísono. –fastidioso.-

No pudieron evitar reír. Porque si pensaban lo mismo significaba que… tenían razón. Y que tal vez, y solo quizás, podrían establecer un buen vínculo en ese lapso de tiempo.

-Oye,- preguntó Aang. -¿Quieres ir a andar en "Trineo Pingüino" conmigo?-

-¿Eh, que es eso?-

-¡Ah, casi olvido decírtelo! Así llamo a mi skateboard. Es que debo ir a pasear a Appa, pero mis amigos están ocupados y… no quiero ir solo.-

-Claro.- Aceptó la propuesta, sin tener la mínima idea de quién era Appa exactamente.

.

* * *

-¡Ah!-

-¡Appa, no!-

Aquel perro enorme había saltado sobre Katara haciéndole caer, y luego no dejaba de lamer su rostro con aquella áspera y mojada lengua que poseía. Aang de inmediato la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y ella salió corriendo a lavarse la cara. Cuando regresó encontró a Appa con una correa, sentado al lado de Aang.

-En verdad lo siento, él no suele ser así de amistoso con las personas.-

-No hay de qué disculparse.- Insistió Katara. –De seguro a mi hermana le habría encantado tu mascota. Quizás algún día puedas conocerla.-

-Por supuesto.- Respondió, rascando su nuca y riendo nerviosamente.

El resto de aquella soleada tarde, Aang intentó enseñar a Katara a andar en Skateboard, persiguieron a Appa un par de veces en las que escapó para perseguir al gato de la vecina, comieron helado y charlaron como si fuesen dos amigos unidos. Y sin saberlo, ambos pensaron lo mismo: Aquella persona a la cual acababan de conocer respectivamente era realmente agradable.

Al llegar de regreso a su casa, Aang llevó a Appa hasta el patio donde usualmente le dejaba, le dio un poco de agua y entró a lavarse las manos. Katara, por su parte, aprovechó el tiempo para cambiarse y encender la televisión.

-Hey,- Aang se sentó a su lado y continuó proponiendo su idea. -¿Y si ordenamos pizza? ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!-

-Ah, claro, solo déjame ver si traje dinero…-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo pagaré para celebrar tu venida.-

-Gracias, eres muy amable.-

-No hay de qué.-

Y es que no lo decía únicamente por eso. Katara había podido notar a lo largo de esas horas que Aang realmente era muy amable con ella. Él era un tipo sonriente, respetuoso, le tuvo paciencia y le enseñó todo el lugar. La trató muy bien. Le hizo pensar que quizás así hubiesen sido las cosas con Sokka si él no hubiese muerto.

Quince minutos después llegó su orden, y estaban empezando a comer cuando la puerta se abrió. Allí venía el trago amargo, lo que había olvidado por completo: Su padre.

-¡Hija, hola!-

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará. **

**Jajajaja, hola, ¿Qué les ha parecido la trama hasta ahora? Creo que va algo extraña…. No sé, no está escrito como yo quiero. Bah, solo ignoren mi locura. **

**Bueno, hace tiempo alguien me escribió pidiendo que por favor no abandonara el fandom de Avatar, y espero que pueda leer esta historia, y que la disfrute. Perdón por lo corto de los capítulos, es solo que ando escasa de inspiración. **

**Espero leer sus reviews, saludos! **

**PD: Por ciertas razones- como dije antes-, subiré capitulo cada 15 días. Intentaré subir cuanto antes, pero por mientras, no les aseguro nada. **

**Adiosiito! jajaj **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo tres_**

**_Reencuentros, Relaciones y Roces_**

**_-Por GirlBender L-_**

.

.

.

_-¡Hija, Hola!-_

Su padre, a quien no había visto desde que tenía cinco años, aparecía frente a ella como si eso fuese casual, parte de su vida cotidiana. Detrás de él, venía una mujer bonita, de tez blanca, ojos azules, cabellos castaños y facciones maduras. No conocía su nombre, pero parecía ser unos años menor que su padre; así que pensó que de seguro ella era su nueva mujer. Y a su lado, también había otra chica, más o menos de su edad, muy hermosa a decir verdad: ojos azules, labios rosa pastel, piel morena y cabellos… blancos. Peculiares y blancos.

_-¿Katara?-_ Aang se colocó frente a ella, y movió su mano frente a su vista, de un lado a otro, repetidas veces. Una vez que captó su atención, prosiguió. –Hakoda te estaba hablando. Pidió que vinieras a sentarte con nosotros a la sala familiar, porque es viernes de juegos.

_-¿Viernes de juegos?- _

_-¡Sí, ya verás que te divertirás! Todos los viernes jugamos un par de, valga la redundancia, juegos de mesa, y luego cenamos algo. Tú y yo acabamos de comer pizza, y ellos cenaron mientras estaban fuera, así que solo jugaremos. Ven.- _Él, viendo que ella no se recuperaba aún de su estado de sorpresa, optó por tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta el salón familiar.

Y es que de veras, ¡Estaba enfadada! Hakoda jamás jugó con ella, ¡nunca! Y ahora que estaba con su nueva familia lo repetía cada semana. Es que habían cosas que creía que jamás iba a comprender, de veras que sí….

_-Ah, Katara, pasa.-_ Su padre le sonreía tiernamente, desde su asiento, en la sala familiar. Al parecer habían llegado ya hasta ahí, y ella ni en cuenta por andar tan sumida en sus pensamientos. _–Te presento a Baohu Ren*, mi nueva esposa. Y ella es Yue, su hija mayor.-_ Educadamente señaló a cada una de ellas y mencionó sus respectivos nombres. Luego le indicó cuál sería su asiento, y comenzaron con el típico juego de "Elevadores y escaleras". El juego fue ameno hasta cierto punto, debía de admitirlo; pero su mente estaba en otro mundo distinto. Intentó disimularlo, y comenzó a conversar con Baohu y con Yue. Sin embargo, Hakoda parecía estar empeñado en desconcentrarla ese día, pues comenzó a entrometerse en la charla. Habló sobre las cosas que hacía Katara cuando era pequeña, todos los paseos que tenían juntos, los recuerdos que albergaba de ella… Y por la forma en que hablaba, hacía que todo se escuchara a su favor. Entonces ella estalló.

_-¡Ya basta!-_ gritó, y todos la vieron sorprendidos. -_¡Deja de hablar como si yo te importara, porque no es cierto!-_

_-Hija, yo…-_

_-¡Tú nada! ¡Estoy cansada de escucharte hablar como si fueses el mejor padre del mundo, cuando en realidad te negaste a verme desde que tengo cinco años! ¡Y ahora estás con tu nueva familia, y niegas que ellos dos son tus hijastros, pero aún así realizas actividades divertidas con ellos, como tu tonto "viernes de juegos"!-_

Todos allí quedaron boquiabiertos, y Katara, no soportando más su conflicto interno, desapareció. Fue a ocultarse al primer lugar que encontró para poder gritar y llorar de enojo; sin saber que había parado en la habitación de Aang.

_-toc, toc…-_ Aang imitaba el sonido del golpeteo de cuando llamas a la puerta, abriendo lentamente y adentrándose a su alcoba, ya varios minutos después del escándalo. _\- ¿te sientes mejor? Debo decir que fue increíble ver cómo le gritabas así a Hakoda; creo que nadie jamás lo había puesto en su lugar, o dejado así de descolocado.-_ Ambos rieron levemente. Katara no estaba segura de lo que tenía ese chico, pero fácilmente la hacía reír. Él había traído la risa a su vida nuevamente, con apenas un día de conocerlo.

_-Lamento haber entrado aquí sin tu permiso, pero no recordaba dónde estaba la habitación en la que me alojaría.- _

_-No importa. Después de todo, ¿Somos hermanastros, no? ¡Vaya, esto es nuevo para mí! Hasta cierto punto… emocionante. ¿No lo crees?-_

_-Creo que… sí.- _No pudo evitar sonreír, nuevamente. Aquel chico era inocente y tierno, como un niño, pero tenía una apariencia varonil y joven, como la de un adolescente de su edad.

Ambos se quedaron charlando un tiempo más ahí dentro, para luego regresar al salón familiar. Katara se disculpó con las dos mujeres a las que acababa de conocer; en verdad se sentía muy apenada. Hakoda ya se había ido a su recamara a dormir, y Yue se había quedado con su madre, bebiendo té. Invitaron a Katara y a Aang a unírseles, y ellos aceptaron.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, cada uno a su respectivo cuarto, Yue tocó a su puerta.

_-Adelante.-_

_-Vine a dejarte unas sábanas extras, porque ha habido frío en estos días.- _

_-Gracias Yue.- _Katara no pudo evitarlo, pero su vista fue directo hacia… aquella cabellera blanca, otra vez. Y Yue lo notó.

_-Debes estarte preguntando el porqué de este color, ¿verdad?- _rió levemente_. –Te lo diré otro día, es hora de dormir. Buenas noches, Katara.-_

_-Dulces sueños.- _La morena estaba pasmada, ¡Yue la había descubierto! Listo, más vergüenza agregada a la lista del día.

_-¡Ah! ¿Katara?- _La mencionada dirigió su vista hacia Yue, pendiente de lo que diría_. -¿Puedo… puedo llamarte "Kat"? Digo, si no te molesta.- _

_-Por supuesto.-_ Sonrieron. Y la peliblanca se marchó.

Bueno, al menos acabó su día con una sonrisa. Ya estaba lista para dormir: su lámpara de noche encendida, una novela romántica en mano, su pijama de ositos de goma* puesta, y su cabello suelto, esparcido sobre la almohada.

Y estaba abriendo su libro para continuar la lectura que había comenzado un par de semanas atrás, cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto silenciosamente.

_-¡Por los espíritus!-_

_-Shhh, no grites, ¿podemos hablar?-_

_-E-está bien.-_

¿Qué clase de chico era Aang, que llegaba a hablar con ella a las dos de la madrugada?

.

.

.

* * *

_**Continuará!**_

* * *

_Baohu Ren*: creo que quiere decir cuidadora. Lamento el OC._

_Ositos de goma*: Es publicidad oculta a la adaptación de Nieve Taisho a mi libro favorito: GhostGirl. _

**Sé que quedó corto el capitulo, pero yo se los advertí. Y para aclarar a algunos que se quedaron con la duda, Aang no comparte ningún lazo sanguíneo con Katara, por eso son ****Hermanastros****, y no ****medios hermanos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Lamento la tardanza, pero no pienso abandonar este fic, no señor! Besos, dulzuras, espero que no consideren este capítulo una pérdida de tiempo

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** **este capítulo, a diferencia de los otros,** **se escribirá desde el POV de Katara.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 2**: editaré este fanfic ( no sé cuándo) , así que **quizás todo sea contado desde un POV** **a partir de ahora.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Capítulo 4: Pasión Parte I_

* * *

_._

**(Anteriormente)**

_-¡Por los espíritus!-_

_-Shhh, no grites, ¿podemos hablar?-_

_-E-está bien.-_

_¿Qué clase de chico era Aang, que llegaba a hablar conmigo a las dos de la madrugada?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

¿Qué clase de chico era Aang, que llegaba a hablar conmigo a las dos de la madrugada? Mi madre de seguro reiría cuando se enterara de este chico, y Toph no pararía de molestarme jamás.

_Ah, Toph_. A penas ha pasado un día y ya la extraño. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a esa pequeña? En fin, no siempre voy a poder a estar allí para protegerla aunque así lo desee, y sé que es una chica fuerte que no necesita de mi el 99.9% del tiempo. Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esta tontería de alejarme de mi familia cada fin de semana, porque para mi desgracia, aun me faltan dos años para ser mayor de edad. En mi país lo seré hasta que sea una adulta de veinte.

_-Bien, Katara, ahora dime quien eres.-_ El sonriente calvo que ahora es mi hermanastro estaba sentado frente a mí, esperando ansioso a mi respuesta. Casi quise reír; y lo habría hecho de no ser porque me consideré algo torpe, y hasta… patética.

_-Eh, ¿Cómo que quién soy? Soy Katara South, ¿no?-_ Menuda respuesta la que se me ha escapado de la lengua. Ahora Aang ríe frente a mí. ¡Qué vergüenza!

_-¡No, boba!-_ continúa riendo, pero ya con más calma _– Me refiero a que quiero saber más de ti. De tu identidad.- _

¡Pues si lo hubiese dicho así desde el principio, todo habría sido más fácil!

_-No hay mucho que decir de mí. Estoy conforme con mi nombre, me gusta trenzarme el cabello, amo este pijama con dibujos de ositos de goma, tiendo a leer hasta tarde, vivo sola con mi hermana y mi comida favorita quizás sea el helado de Ron con pasas*.-_

_-Interesante, Katara. ¿Y qué más?- _

_-¿Qué más? Este, yo no sé qué mas decir, ya he dicho lo importante. No creo que te interese mucho escuchar de mis pasiones por la vida, o mis creencias. Ya te lo dije, Aang, no hay mucho que decir de mí. –_

_-¡Por favor, no seas modesta! Lo interesante te brota hasta por los poros.-_ Aang cierra sus ojos y rasca su cuello con aires de nerviosismo. Sonríe muy ampliamente, haciendo ver de nuevo esa blanquecina sonrisa que tiene. Es muy… bonita.

_-Bien, bien, diré más de mí si dejas de mostrarte tan nervioso. Después de todo somos hermanos, y me tendrás aquí por un muy largo tiempo. –_

_-Trato hecho. Lo siento, es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres que no sean Yue y mi madre. Siempre he estado en instituto para chicos, y solo he tenido amigos hombres. He ahí el dilema._ –

_-Punto para ti, mí estimado amigo. Punto para ti.-_

_\- ¿También me consideras tu amigo? ¡Genial, ya tengo a mi primer amiga mujer!- _¿Qué era ese "también"? ¿Acaso él ya pensaba que éramos amigos a pesar de haber dicho lo contrario? Eso es lindo de su parte.

_-Eso es… genial. –_ Ahora el nerviosismo se apodera de mí, y soy yo la que ríe. Aang me hace un gesto con su cabeza para que continúe hablando, y mi sonrisa se amplía. _-¡Vaya! Al parecer cuando quieres algo te vuelves insistente. Me recuerdas a mi hermana, Toph. –_

_-Ya luego preguntaré por esa chica intrigante que ha salido a flote en nuestra charla. ¿Por dónde estábamos antes?-_

_-íbamos por eso de mis ideales. Debo advertirte que son bastante comunes para una chica de mi edad: Defiendo lo que me gusta, lo que quiero y lo que sueño. Me hallo en contra del maltrato, el abandono, los crímenes, abortos y otras cuantas crueldades más. Tiendo a ser algo terca también. _

_-¡Ajá!- _él replica con un pequeño gritillo burlesco, y alza una ceja con diversión._ – Con que juzgando la paja en el ojo ajeno, ¿No, Katarita?-_ Su jovialidad para expresarse ahora, a comparación del chico que vi hace unos momentos, me hace querer reír todo el tiempo. Él me ha devuelto algo que creí haber perdido hace un tiempo.

**La risa y el humor. **

Opto por tomar mi almohada y pegarle suavemente con ella, él se queja emitiendo un "¡Oye!", y entonces me cuestiona más:

_-Eres interesante, ¡te lo dije! Pero continuemos. ¿Qué te apasiona de la vida?-_

Muerdo mi labio, acabo de entrar en shock_. –N-no lo sé.-_

_-¿Qué no lo sabes? ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?-_

_-Es que nunca me he dado un respiro para preguntármelo. Eso es todo.- _Trato de sonar indiferente.

_-Bueno, pues entonces tenemos un duro trabajo esperándonos mañana. Encontraremos tu pasión por la vida, que seguro has dejado tirada por allí junto con algún recuerdo de infancia.-_

_-Número uno, Aang, debes estar refiriéndote a encontrarla en un par de horas, porque ya es de mañana. Número dos, debo agradecerte por ello. Y número tres, ¿Eres Psicólogo, por casualidad?-_

_-Solo tengo dieciséis, Kat. No puedo ser psicólogo aún. Nótese el aún.-_ Su radiante sonrisa es linda incluso cuando sus labios esconden aquellos dientes que tanto me gustan.

_-Aang, no sonrías así.-_

_-¿Pero qué tiene de malo?-_ se ve desconcertado con mi comentario. Entonces le quito su gorro de dormir, y lo coloco sobre mi cabeza.

_-Es solo que… me gusta tu dentadura. Es la más perfecta que he visto jamás. El segundo lugar se lo lleva tu hermana.-_

_-A mí me gustan mucho tus ojos. El segundo lugar se lo lleva mi hermana.-_ los dos nos reímos por el comentario.

_-Y dime, ¿Por qué el cabello blanco?- _

_-Ah, pues no te lo diré. Es cosa muy de ella, y solo ella decide a quién contarlo.-_

_-Y respeto eso. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar mi "pasión por la vida"?-_

_-Jugaremos a que soy un Psicólogo, y entonces tú me contarás tu vida a detalle. Así localizaremos en qué momento dejaste de interesarte por que tu vida fuese estupenda. ¿Te parece?-_

_-Claro.- _Sonreí, él sonrío. Ok, ya habían sido demasiadas sonrisas en esa media hora de charla. Él se recostó en mi cama y suspiró profundo.

_-En ese caso comienza, paciente Katarita.-_

_-¿Qué no se supone que el que se recuesta es el paciente?-_

_-Ah,ah,ah.- _niega tres veces con su dedo índice derecho_ –El psicólogo aquí soy yo, y yo doy las ordenes.-_

_-Está bien, psicólogo, déjame ver por dónde comenzar.-_ Me acosté a su lado, los dos andábamos con la mirada perdida en el blanquecino techo. _ -He oído un par de veces que solía tener un hermano, de mi misma sangre. Pero él murió al caer en un estanque durante el invierno, por hipotermia, creo. Su nombre era Sokka.-_

_-lo siento Kat…-_

_-Oh, no importa. No es tu culpa. En fin, a raíz de eso mis padres se separaron, y yo era apenas una bebé cuando ocurrió todo. Aún así continué visitando a mi padre; él llegaba a traerme a la escuela, yo le hacía muchas tarjetas coloridas y me la pasaba bien, según lo poco que recuerdo. Pero fue hasta los cinco años que la magia duró.- _

_ -Quizás es allí donde quedó tu pasión.-_

_-O quizás no.- _replico lo que Aang ha dado por hecho. Me voltea a ver y sonríe para mí. Luego se acercó un poco más a, con duda, pero al instante se alejó._ -¿Por dónde iba? Cierto, mi padre. Él desapareció de pronto. Nunca más llegó por mí, y tampoco le pude entregar mis otros dibujos. Para una cría de la edad que yo tenía, era difícil comprender por qué de repente su papi desaparecía. Deshecha en lágrimas, lo deduje. Jamás lo volvería a ver.-_

_-O eso creías.- reí por la ironía. No mentía al decir que Aang trajo a mí la risa de nuevo. _

_-Exacto. Sin embargo olvidé decir algo importante. Cuando yo tenía tres, mi madre se casó de nuevo con un adinerado y, según ella, apuesto hombre. Meses después nació mi media hermana, la querida Tophie. –_

_-Con que de ahí aparece nuestra intrigante intrusa de charlas.-_

_-Interesante término, por eso te doy otro punto. Vamos dos a cero. –_

Y la cuestión es, que no íbamos dos a cero. Íbamos un millón a cero, con Aang teniendo la ventaja. ÉL ganando por hacerme reír tanto, por hacerme esbozar tantas sonrisas, por sus comentarios sarcásticos pero dulces, y sus ojos viéndome con una comprensión que jamás creería haber encontrado.

_-Bueno, Katara, ¿Eso es todo?-_

_-No, aún no. Esto recién comienza. Toph y yo nos volvimos unidas, ella era lo más cercano que poseía a una hermana normal. Y recuerdo muy bien la primera vez en que le vi triste. Esa mañana me despertó el olor a panquecillos proveniente de la cocina, junto con una sacudida fuerte de las pequeñas manos de Toph, quien casualmente tenía cinco años. Odio el número cinco. – _

Aang bufó, y me extendió mi almohada para que la abrazara. Continué con mi relato posterior a eso: -_Ambas reíamos, y todavía teniendo mi camisón para dormir celeste puesto, corrí a la repisa de la biblioteca en casa, para tomar una corona de princesa que tenía, y ponérsela a Toph. Ella se sacudió como un perro y bajó las escaleras. Al llegar vi los deliciosos alimentos sobre la mesa, y nos sentamos cada quien en su lugar, con mamá. Ella estornudó, volteó a ver los pastelillos y con manos temblorosas nos sirvió. Mamá nunca temblaba, ¿Qué era eso? Parecía gelatina. –_

_-Presiento que algo malo viene. Katara, ¿Segura de que deseas continuar?-_

_-Por supuesto, psicólogo loco- Una carcajada por su parte, otra por la mía. _

_-¡Eso no tiene sentido, es tonto!- _

_-Lo sé, psicó-loco. –_ Me atreví a mezclar las palabras, sabiendo que sí era estúpido y reafirmando que no tengo un buen sentido del humor. _–Estaba diciendo que mamá temblaba, Toph se hurgaba la nariz como la niña que era y no la detuvieron como era de costumbre. Algo iba mal en todo el contexto. Mamá dijo entonces, citando sus palabras: "Niñas, papá ya no estará jamás aquí. Nos ha dejado solas, porque se fue a otros lugares. Pero él las ama mucho."- _

_-¡¿Qué!? Por los espíritus, Katara, ¡no puedo creerlo! Pero qué decepcionado me has dejado de la humanidad. Ya entiendo por qué la falta de pasión por el mundo. –_

_-Supongo que sí. Son esa clase de hombres que te hacen pensar en las cosas que se pueden encontrar en el universo.-_

_-¿Y qué ocurrió con Toph?-_

_-Ella dejó de hurgarse la nariz, no lo entendió muy bien. Comenzó a hacer preguntas, respondió un "oh" con su dulce vocecita, y corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en nuestra habitación. Cuando entré la vi acurrucada entre sus sábanas blancas, y me acosté a su lado. Yo no estaba triste porque ese no era mi padre, pero Toph sí.-_

_-¿Y ella también está mal?-_

_-Bueno, una semana le bastó para acostumbrarse. Pero mamá estaba muy triste, y necesitaba despejar su mente con algo. Comenzó a dejarnos en casa de los abuelos todas las tardes para ir a estudiar enfermería. Y luego consiguió trabajo en uno de los hospitales locales. Tiempo después nos pasamos a vivir con los abuelos, puesto que con tal de no deprimirse más, mamá se fue por todo el mundo a trabajar de médico auxiliar…-_

_-Oh.-_

_-Sí, oh. Tophie aún no le perdona que esté tan descomunicada de nosotras, ni que nos haya dejado en manos de los abuelos. Por eso, cuando cumplí dieciocho busqué trabajo, y me mudé a mi propio apartamento. Toph quiso irse conmigo, y le dejé. Sin embargo, hace unas semanas llegó una carta de mi padre, amenazándome y diciendo claramente que si yo no pasaba los fines de semana con él, entonces demandaría a mi madre por abandono infantil.-_

_-Wow, Katara. Definitivamente me pones a pensar.-_

_-Pues sí, ¿Lo ves? Toda mi vida ha sido un aprieto.-_

_-Lo siento mucho.- _

Ambos nos volteamos, aún acostados, para poder vernos cara a cara. Entonces él se acercó y besó mi frente. La curvatura en mis labios no tardó mucho en aparecer. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me daba un beso en la frente. ¿Qué había hecho yo para ganarme un hermanastro tan dulce, bueno y simpático? Vayan los espíritus a saber. Quizás él pronto se convertiría en mi único y diminuto rayo de luz. Permanecimos recostados por unos minutos, y al levantar mi vista y dirigirla hacia el reloj despertador que posaba sobre el tocador, me fijé en la hora. ¡Ya eran las 4:02 a.m.!

_-¡Aang, mira la hora!-_ Él, que ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido, volteó su mirada con despiste. Se le abrieron tanto los ojos al ver la hora, que juraría se le iban a salir.

_-¡Santo cielo, hemos hablado dos horas!- _

Y se escucharon golpecillos en mi puerta. Uno, dos, tres… nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y yo cubriendo su boca con la palma de mi mano para que no hablara.

_-Hija, ¿Qué está pasando, te sientes mal? Oigo voces allá adentro.-_

_-E-es tu imaginación papá. Estoy bien…-_

_-¿Y qué haces despierta a las cuatro de la madrugada?-_

_-Yo solo… reflexionaba.- _

_-Voy a entrar.-_

_-¡No, espera!- _Muy tarde, Hakoda acababa de abrir la puerta, para verificar que todo se encontrase en orden.

_-Hmmm, pero qué extraño. Habría jurado escuchar la voz de Aang por aquí. –_

_-¿Cómo crees? ¿Yo, hablando con él a estas horas? No gracias.-_

_-Si tú lo dices. Voy a hacer café, ¿Quieres un poco?-_ Su intento de amabilidad no me gustaba para nada. Se comportaba tan sereno, que parecía que hubiésemos vivido juntos toda la vida.

_-No, papá._ \- sin poder evitarlo, el tono de voz amargo salió de mis cuerdas vocales. –_ Y no te comportes así conmigo, porque sabes bien que sigo enfadada.-_

_-Hija, yo…-_

_-Adiós.-_

Él suspiró resignado, salió y cerró la puerta tras de mí. Allí fue cuando dejé de temblar y di un salto para bajar de mi cama. Me deslicé por debajo de la colchoneta, y entré a ese espacio entre la cama y el piso, que era donde Aang se había ocultado. Justo en donde dicen que hay un monstruo listo para halarte de los pies. Por poco nos descubrían.

_-¡Vaya, Katara, eso sí que estuvo cerca_!- comenzamos a reír en la oscuridad de nuestro escondite. –_Bien, creo que será mejor que vaya a dormir un par de horas. Luego del desayuno, que por cierto lo tomamos como a las 9:30 los fines de semana, iremos a buscar tu tesoro.-_

_-¿Mi tesoro?-_ ¿Pero de qué hablaba? Este chico podía ser muy enigmático cuando se lo proponía.

_-Sí, tu pasión por la vida. Esa que al parecer nunca has podido hallar.-_

_-Está bien, si tú lo dices.-_

_-Buenas noches, Kat. O mejor dicho, buenos días.-_

_-Buenos días Aang.- _

Él se fue con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, y yo me acomodé, ahora sobre mi cama, para poder descansar también. Nunca antes le había dicho a alguien acerca de toda mi vida, y menos en una sola charla…

.

.

.

* * *

**CHACHACHACHAAAN! Este capítulo ha concluido. ¿Les gustó? Porque honestamente, aunque va demasiado cargado de info, es el primer capitulo que les escribo que me ha gustado. Me parece… decente. **

**Ahora vamos con los asteriscos dentro de la lectura:**

**_-Helado de ron con pasas_***: _E__**s uno de los sabores de helado favoritos de su presente autora. ¿Lo han probado? Si no, se los recomiendo. **_

Bye, Little Darlings!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pasión Parte II**

**-Por GirlBender L-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Anteriormente)**

_-¡Vaya, Katara, eso sí que estuvo cerca!- comenzamos a reír en la oscuridad de nuestro escondite. –Bien, creo que será mejor que vaya a dormir un par de horas. Luego del desayuno, que por cierto lo tomamos como a las 9:30 los fines de semana, iremos a buscar tu tesoro.-_

_-¿Mi tesoro?- ¿Pero de qué hablaba? Este chico podía ser muy enigmático cuando se lo proponía._

_-Sí, tu pasión por la vida. Esa que al parecer nunca has podido hallar.-_

_-Está bien, si tú lo dices.-_

_-Buenas noches, Kat. O mejor dicho, buenos días.-_

_-Buenos días Aang.- _

_Él se fue con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, y yo me acomodé, ahora sobre mi cama, para poder descansar también. Nunca antes le había dicho a alguien acerca de toda mi vida, y menos en una sola charla…_

* * *

.

.

.

No era que la vida me pareciese una total bazofia, era solo que a veces me daba igual.

Pensando en eso me levanté de la cama pesadamente, me coloqué las sandalias turquesa que había empacado para estar en casa, y sin verme en algún espejo o elemento que reflejase mi persona, comencé a deshacerme de la trenza con la cual había dormido la noche anterior. Listo, ahora podía bajar a desayunar.

Doce escalones, los conté. ¡Vaya que me daba una pereza irremediable en las mañanas de fin de semana, y sobre todo si no había podido dormir lo suficiente!

Pero bueno, ese no es el punto. Lo importante aquí es que de todo lo que pude haber tenido en mi cuerpo cuando fui a desayunar, como saliva seca en las mejillas o nudos en el cabello, lo que apareció de pronto fue algo peor. ¡Yo todavía tenía puesto el gorro de dormir de Aang cuando me senté frente a Hakoda, su esposa, Yue y el susodicho! Sí, porque se lo había quitado entre broma y broma cuando charlábamos la noche anterior. No sé qué había pasado, solo me pareció algo lindo, y ya.

_-Katara, ¿Por qué llevas el gorro de mi hermanito en la cabeza?- _Todos, a excepción de Aang que ya sabía la razón, me vieron con duda. De no ser por el aprieto en el cual me hallaba, habría imaginado tres caritas con signos de interrogación en la cabeza…. Ay, ¿Pero qué me ocurre al despertar? Debo dejar de leer por las noches. Y también dejar de ver televisión con Toph.

_-Eh, pues es que me lo topé en la mañana cuando iba camino al baño, él estaba saliendo de allí y nos tropezamos. Entonces se le cayó su gorro, y para que no se me olvidara devolvérselo me lo puse.-_ Sonreí: bien, bien. Esa mentira salió rápido.

Yue me sonrió de vuelta, su madre me ofreció chocolate caliente y acepté. Mi padre ni siquiera me habló. Solo emitía comentarios hacia Baohu, su actual esposa. Agradecía a los cielos y a todas las rosquillas del universo cuando terminé de desayunar y pude ir a lavar mi plato. Me retiré, entré al baño y encendí la ducha. Así es como me gustaba, con el agua tibia.

Justamente me estaba poniendo aquellos botines de cuero que tanto amaba cuando Aang tocó la puerta, con cuatro golpecitos.

_-¡Adelante!-_

_-Hola, Kat- _sonrió. _-¿Lista para ir a encontrar pasión por ahí?-_ Mis mejillas, por una razón inexplicable, se tiñeron de carmín. No es como si me gustara el chico ni nada, yo prefería a los hombres mayores, y de ojos verdes, no grisáceos. Decidí que lo mejor era voltear a ver a otra dirección, solo para no dar lugar a malos entendidos.

_-¿Pasión, dices?-_

_-Pues sí, tu pasión por la vida. ¿O a caso lo olvidaste, tontita?-_ Aang rió un poco, se acercó y comenzó a hacerme una trenza.

_-¿Sabes hacer trenzas?- _

_-¡Claro! Cuando era pequeño Yue me pedía muy seguido que se las hiciera. Y he notado que te gustan bastante, así que…-_

_-Eh, gracias.-_

_-¿Te incomodó? ¡Lo siento!-_

_-No, no importa.-_ Sonreí ante su reacción. Luego tomé mi bolso, mi billetera y mi celular, para que saliéramos de ahí a donde fuera que él quisiese.

Y bueno, podría decir que el resto de aquel paseo es historia y enfocarme en la parte más importante de mi largo, largo, largo relato, pero prefiero contar todo con detalles, porque como planeo ser periodista esto me servirá mucho. Y quizás hasta haga un libro después. El punto es que nos fuimos en la bicicleta azul de Yue, porque Aang no tenía una. Él condujo, y yo me fui atrás todo el camino, sosteniéndome de su espalda con fuerza, porque iba medio aterrada. Es que él no era muy bueno con la bici… de seguro que por esa razón utilizaba su patineta siempre. Estuvimos a punto de caer unas tres veces, y en la cuarta ocasión sí caímos, pero me tomó de la cintura para que no me estrellara contra el suelo, sino que fuera a caer sobre él. Y eso, señores, fue el gesto más amable por parte de un chico que yo había recibido en años. Bueno, eso y la trenza, su atenta manera de escucharme, sus intenciones de alegrarme el fin de semana y que me invitara a una pizza.

Dios, que si este no fuese mi hermanastro lo hubiera besado al terminar del día. Porque una chica como yo, que ha venido de un pueblo pequeño en donde no se hallan muchos chicos, y que encima de todo ya tiene sus dieciocho años de edad, seguramente sueña con encontrar al hombre que mueva su mundo al nomás alejarse de donde proviene. Joder, ¿Por qué mi papá tenía que arruinar lo bueno?

_-¿Katara?-_

_-¡Ah, sí, perdón! ¿Qué decías?-_ continué sacudiendo mi falda azul de puntos blancos. De nuevo me había distraído.

_-Decía que si no te has lastimado con esa caída.-_

_-No, no, estoy bien, ¿Y tú?-_

_-Igual. Perdóname, nunca fui bueno con la bici._\- Ese puchero que hizo, su mirada gacha…. Lo siento, pero por más que traté no pude contener mi risa. Y Aang obviamente quedó extrañado, lo noté porque de inmediato interceptó mis ojos y arqueó su ceja izquierda en un gesto que pedía a gritos explicaciones.

-Es que tu cara fue muy graciosa. Parecías un niño pequeño.-

-Bueno, me alegra que al menos te hayas reído de eso, porque el paseo en bici con tu nuevo hermanastro definitivamente será tachado de la lista de cosas que te gusten hacer.-

_-Mejor vamos caminando.-_ lo tomé del brazo, y él rodó la bici por todo el camino que nos siguió.

_-¡Listo, hemos llegado!-_ Aang sonrió, se paró frente a mí y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, sacudiendo los dedos de sus manos varias veces. Luego rió nerviosamente como solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba conmigo, estacionó la bici en el aparcado especial para estas y volvió a mi lado para guiarme por la plaza.

_-Bueno, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la ciudad, y se le conoce como 'La plaza cosmopolita Ba Sing Se'.-_

_-¿Cosmopolita?-_

_-Es que hay cosas de todas partes del mundo. Por el lado izquierdo ves las cosas estadounidenses, y como a tres metros de ese bloque están los puestos de productos coreanos, seguidos de los japoneses, y luego de los chinos. En el centro se ubican las mercancías de todos los países de Centroamérica, y bueno, al otro lado de la calle están los puestos de México y Canadá. Los de menos kioscos son los de India, Filipinas y Sudamérica, pero aún así tienen cosas muy buenas, como su comida.-_

Observé fascinada a cada lugar que me apuntaba con su dedo índice. Era increíble ver como podías encontrar cosas de tantas culturas diferentes en una sola plaza. Y no era pequeña, era colosal. Sin duda este era mi lugar favorito también, a partir de ahora. Y conforme fuera viniendo a casa de papá, le iría pidiendo a Aang y a Yue que me acompañaran.

_-Es bellísimo…-_

_-Lo sé, y creí que si querías saber un poco más de las cosas que te gustaría hacer, podrías venir aquí a descubrirte. Quién sabe, a lo mejor esto te inspira a convertirte en artista o bailarina de salsa. Quizás quieras ser cocinera, o repostera, o viajera.-_

_-¿Viajera?-_

_-¡Claro! No imagino a alguien al que no se le antoje viajar por el mundo luego de ver todas estas cosas por primera vez. De hecho hasta yo he querido hacerlo a veces.-_

_-¿Y por qué no lo haces entonces?- _dudé un poco antes de continuar, pero la emoción que contenía en aquellos instantes me embargaban demasiado como para hablar bien._ –Digo, parece que tienen suficiente dinero como para que lo hagas…-_

_-Pero Hakoda no lo aprueba en lo más mínimo. Quiere que me quede en la ciudad, consiga una esposa linda, tenga hijos varones y continúe con su empresa. Es como si quisiera vivir sus frustraciones a través de mí.-_

Me giré levemente sobre la punta de mis pies para verle. Sus ojos parecían perdidos y algo temblorosos, así que de inmediato reconocí que hablaba más para sí con esas últimas afirmaciones, y que además se estaba enfadando.

_-Ey, tranquilo Aang… tus momentos de psicólogo regresan a atacarte_.- Y ahí, bajo el sol del medio día, lo vi carcajearse por primera vez. Rió tanto, y tan fuerte, que parecía que se estaba despojando de aquel sentimiento extraño que lo invadía. No había sido mi comentario en sí, porque lo que dije ni siquiera había sido gracioso. Más bien fue su manera de aligerar el corazón. Y al cabo de los segundos de observarlo con impresión, yo también me le uní. Hasta el momento en que las lágrimas resbalaron de mis mejillas y sentí que ya no podía respirar entre tanta risa y risa, fue que comprendí que tal vez no siempre necesitaría viajar por el mundo entero para ser feliz.

Lo que yo necesitaba era un amigo que sanara mi corazón. Y Aang lo sería, sin duda alguna.

Al terminar con nuestro liberador ataque de sentimientos, comenzamos a caminar lenta y relajadamente por todos los sectores. Muchos eran hermosos e impresionantes, pero quizás los que más me gustaron fueron los kioscos de Centroamérica, dado que nunca en mi vida había sabido nada acerca de algunos de esos países. Comí muchos dulces, compré algunas cosas y observé a algunas personas pintar, cantar y bailar. Sin embargo, aunque fue una experiencia realmente hermosa y entretenida, como todo en esta vida tarde o temprano debió acabar. Cerca de las seis de la tarde comenzamos a retomar el camino a casa, pero en vista de que ya andábamos muy cansados como para caminar, yo manejé la bicicleta y Aang se fue tras de mí. Permanecimos en silencio varios minutos, hasta que, como a la mitad del camino, él se dignó a hablar.

-Y bueno, Kat, ¿Encontraste algo que te apasionara?- Suspiré. Había sido bueno, pero no… no encontré ni un solo pasatiempo que me atrajera lo suficiente.

-No, Aang, siento mucho decepcionarte.- Y no escuché su voz por unos segundos.

-Oh.-

-Pero me divertí, muchas gracias.- Entonces me abrazó, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer por mi nueva hermanastra.-

* * *

**WUJUUUUU! ¿Quién festejará conmigo que traje nuevo capítulo? Hasta hoy me di cuenta que mi última actualización fue dos días después de mi cumpleaños, jaja… *se hunde en su propia vergüenza***

**En fin, eso fue todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, y me encantaría saber en los comentarios cuál fue su parte favorita del capítulo.(NO piensen que me olvidé de explicar cosas como el color de cabello de Yue, es solo que todo va a su tiempo)  
**

**Y una última noticia: Para los que no lo saben, tengo una página de Facebook, llamada "GirlBender L". Pueden pasarse por ella (Y darle like si quieren) para recibir noticias de actualizaciones, fanfics próximos, adelantos de mis libros, pequeñas reflexiones, imágenes y más información de su presente autora. **

**Les mando un besote desde Guatemala, espero poder leerlos pronto. **

**PD: Agradezco todos sus rws, que me han enamorado, de veras. Nunca me dejaron comentarios TAN LINDOS en un fic. Y hago una mención especial a Madamme M, que se tomó la molestia de escribirme un PM para exigirme -de forma amable y hermosa- un nuevo capítulo. A la próxima trataré de no tardar tanto. **


End file.
